Nepenthes
Nepenthes is a carnivorous plant species, and has several fantastic subspecies in Edgar & Ellen. They eat live prey, and flourish with the introduction of Balm to their diet. Tooth-like seeds grow inside of their "mouths", and fall out each night, only to be replaced by new ones by morning. The seeds, when ingested, have the opposite effect that Balm does, in that it makes it's consumer very bitter and rude. Because of this, those "poisoned" by ithune tears or Balm can be "cured" with Nepenthes seeds. Consuming the plants flesh also seems to have a similar effect, as the ill-tempered townsfolk in Lach Lufless make cakes out of the Nepenthes stalks that wash up on the beach. Subspecies Sinestros '' Originating near the Nod's Limbs Balm spring, the only specimen ever known to grow naturally by Edgar and Ellen was Berenice. It is uncommon to find Nepenthes growing alone, as Nod makes note of testing seeds of the plants himself, and it is likely that Berenice's solitary growing is because of the lack of Balm left nearby, and not because of a subspecies trait. They are described as having lips, and a large gullet that sizzles and snaps while they digest their meals. ''Leviathos This Nepenthes has unknown origins, and can grow to gigantic size. They are so big that their meals consist of large beetles and small rodents, instead of the flies and hornets the twins would feed Berenice and Morella. Gustav, the only known specimen of this subspecies, has a big enough appetite and gullet that he could swallow Ellen whole. Arcticus Found in Frøsthaven, inside of Mt. Glöggenheim, where the lava makes the temperature warm enough for them to grow, these Nepenthes wowed Ellen with their beauty (at least in her eyes). Varegated petals, oversize operculum, ridges pristome; all fancy words Ellen used to say that this subspecies has a collar of petals around their stalks, and what appear to be horns on the top of their "heads". Ellen got several seeds stuck in her hand from nasty bites, which were taken in order to cure The Midway Irregulars, but because her brother found different Nepenthes seeds instead, this subspecies still has a chance to be regrown. Unnamed Cougar Falls subspecies: Without his sister there to name them, Edgar left this subspecies without a name. They are described as having a bit of furry texture to their skin, and having growths that resemble handlebar mustaches on their "lips". Unnamed Lach Lufless subspecies: This subspecies is the only known aquatic Nepenthes, growing similar to seaweed at the bottom of Lake Lufless. They're also notably longer than their cousins, some stretching as long as eighty feet in length. Their stalks have the strange property to glow in the darkest part of the lake bottom, and are also stretchy enough to be utilized as a slingshot. Ellen fed handfuls of their seeds to a poisoned Nod and Dahlia underwater, but it is unknown if any other seeds or specimins survived after the lake was drained. TV Series In the TV series, there are a multitude of Nepenthes, and possibly other carnivorous plant species, in Ellen's Greenhouse. Many have the strength to move themselves, hopping from place to place inside of their planters. Often times they are no bigger than an average potted plant, but there was a large two-headed variant in the episode "Study Time", and the incident during "Trick or Twins" when Edgar's growth serum made Berenice grow almost as large as the twins' mansion. Notable Nepenthes * Berenice (Sinestros) * Morella (Sinestros) * Gustav (Leviathos) Gallery position=center captionalign=center spacing=small Zberenice.png | Nepenthes sinestros, Berenice Morella3.png | Nepenthes sinestros sprout, Morella Morella2.png | Morella matured Gustav.png | Nepethnes levianthos, Gustav Nepenthesfrosthaven.png | Nepenthes articus cluster Nepenthescougar.png | Edgar being attacked by the Cougar Falls subspecies Nepenthes Group.png | Unnamed Nepenthes in the TV series nepenthes7.png | Unknown specimen and a curious Pet nepenthes6.png | Giant, two-headed subspecies